Blue Wolf
by ELLIE 31773
Summary: Kaoru is werewolf and being Saitou mate. Can they be togther or they will be hell on each other. I'm not good as summary , read it. It is an intersting story.You dont read, you dont know. I hope you all enjoy reading my fic.
1. Chapter 1

Hello, have a nice day for everyone. It's me Ellie 31773. I was having so many ideas in my head that I have to get it out of my head or I go crazy. I like to explore new idea of story. This is my first fic on vampire, so if some thing wrong in my fic please tell me. Maybe you like it or hate it because in many fic that I have read about vampire is always about K/K so I decided to make it a little twist in my fic instead of K/K, I will make a different pairing in my fic.

A/N: I don't own anything in the Rurouni Kenshin or the charter in it.

_**My Wolves**_

Chapter 1

I'm watching people from the dark ally as the people come and go, I was waiting for my target to show up. I think it was not my luck day, the full moon shine brightly in the dark night making me hard to control my self. For my senesces were all in hyper active and my craving for blood is very high. My patient was running low for the wolf in is starting come out form me, hunger for blood and excitement of a killing.

Then again maybe I just let my self go , but it sent a chill down my spine , I think not . Indeed not to day. While I was talking to my self, I saw my target or diner to precise. I really enjoy in killing them for it safeties my hunger for blood and give me a good pay check. So, I flow him until he reach to a lonely street. I could cense him fear in his heart.

I could not take it any more, I could feel my claw and fang coming out, and my eyes from azure blue now turn to amber. I lick my dry lips and went for the kill. After I have my fill and satisfaction, I disappeared from that site. Went I reach my apartment; I knew he was going to be mad for me to be late on this day because he like to play with me on the full moon.

I could feel his ki in our house when I was in front of the door , he was waiting impatiently for me to come home and he was really mad. From the minuet I have enter our house, he was sitting on his armchair in front of the computer doing some work I suppose. he have left the sliding door to the balcony open that mean he was still fresh from his feed or just have finish from a mission like me.

I could see his eyes was not like the usual amber but his eyes was in red that mean that he have let his self go , he let his wolf side go to punish me for being late. The second I see him was on his armchair the next he was crushing me to the wall with his body. I was about the say something but it was silence by a hard kiss from him making my body stiff for a moment.

He looks at my eyes and makes my body shiver for a moment, to see those red eyes. He was laying kisses on my neck to my color bone making me moan over the pleasure he give me and it just the beginning , for me he just teasing me ,playing with me . Then it stop , making let out a whimper opening my eyes to see he was smirking at me to see how easy for him to make me craze for his touch .

He let me go and walk to his armchair again looking at my face with pure bliss in his eyes. "Go, take a shower you reek of blood then we can continue." Saitou said it to kaoru while switching of his computer and trailing her to the bed room. He was having many idea to make her pay for getting home late in they love making tonight and its going to be very existing for him to make way to make Kaoru scream bloody murder from his touch tonight when the full moon.

Kaoru have finished her bath and walk out from the bath room into see Saitou was sitting on the bed waiting for her to finish her bath. Kaoru like to see the lust and possessive of Saitou for her. Kaoru let the towel warped around her fall to the floor revealing a beautiful naked Kaoru and walking slowly crawling on the bed just to push Saitou to his last string of patient. Saitou could not take it any more so he just launches him self to Kaoru and ravishing her then the rest was history.

The morning light shine trough the window, waking a peace full couple was sleeping after they love making last night. Kaoru body was still hurt form last night; she could still see the bite mark that Saitou leave her last night. Her core was sore from last night having love making. She still remember what happen last night they both was heated with lust and passion for one other then kaoru feel something hard went in her core and she want to scream but silent by a kiss on the lips while she could feel what ever that enter her in and out of her core, letting a loud moan .

Kaoru hand was tight to the bed post with silk strap and her eyes were cover by a blind fold making her only to feel and not to touch. Then the trust stop and the blind fold was removed from kaoru eyes to see Saitou removed the sheathe of his sword from her core and licking her jus from it. My eyes open wide and speechless; my body was still shaking from that last stunt than Saitou done to her. She was replaying the even last and not sees that the man beside her was awake and smirking at her with ego.

When kaoru open her eyes to see beautiful amber one meet her azure blue one. "Have a nice time last night Koibito?" Saitou saying to Kaoru while bringing her close to his body and let light kisses on her body. "Yes, I have a wonderful night with you anata. I enjoy every second of it." Kaoru replying to Saitou and a moan out of her went playing with her breast.

They both were having fun with each other until Saitou hand phone ring. Saitou answer it, after Saitou have finish talking to the phone he was really mad, Saitou was turning red. From the look that kaoru see from Saitou face, she knows they have called him to work. She knew he want to spend time with her there privet moment together it's been long since they have they alone moment that why he was so mad.

Saitou curst every single of them. Kaoru put her finger on Saitou mouth "Sh… my dear wolf doesn't be mad. I know you want to sped time with me in bed all day but they will be more time for that. I know you enjoy killing as much as you enjoy being with me so do what you do best my wolf" Kaoru staying in to those amber eye of him with a beautiful smile on her face.

That all for this chapter. Please correct me it I have anything wrong about this fic, I won't eat you. So please tell me what you think about my new fic. Thank you all for reading my fic.

Please review for me it will make me happy and updated sooner. Just please review even with one word or just a smile. I real want to know how you think about my fic. Please!

ELLIE 31773


	2. Chapter 2

Hello every body, thank you for the review evens it just two but is till review. I like it very much. I hope you enjoy it as much as I have enjoyed righting it. I have nothing to do with the RK story but only the plot for my story if not I would have made Kaoru taller and a kicking ass hitokiri then just a shinodai. OK on with my story.

LOVE YOU ALL, FOR READING MY FIC AND REVIEW AND ALSO THE ONE THAT NOT REVIEW: D

Chapter 2

After the call that Saitou have, both of us was real mad at Hiko. That the name of my husband top officer that he was under. Saitou when to have a shower before he go to work so he could cool of and not decided to kill any body that would pissed him of. That the thing I like about my wolf, he become hyper active when he is under pressure that make him more handsome.

So I stared making his coffee, I'm saying he rely picky about his coffee in the morning, if he drink to much coffee he will be a psycho cop but to little it will make him with no mood style that mean he will go to work but he will ignore his paper work and don't bother to talk to any one, just smoking in his room while reading some book or what ever he want.

Saitou come out of the bath room with only his blue uniform pants with white singlet. His hair was still damp form his bath and his build body make me flush every time I have seen it. I give him his mug of coffee and sit down on the counter beside him. "Saitou are you going to come back to lunch this after noon cause if you are not I'm not coking anything. Because Katsura have some meeting with me about the out break from both side vampire and were wolf." While drink her coffee looking at his expression on his face.

"I think my blue wolf; we both are going to the same meeting so just forget about the cooking lunch Koibito. We are eating out. You know when Hiko and Katsura combine they mind it spell destruction and obvious for us. It may get interesting in the meeting won't it? To you join with us in a mission. Its going to be a good one." Finishing his coffee and licking his lips. Saitou wear his uniform and his glove.

He gets his sword and waiting for Kaoru in front of the door for some thing. Kaoru knowing what Saitou wants, she set her mug in the sink and went to him. "So, see you at the meeting and hear a box of cigarettes for a nice day like this. It's the last time I'm giving you this unhealthy thing the next time you are going on your own." Kaoru give Saitou a long good morning kiss.

"You taste like coffee Koibito, see you too. You look very lovely to day. Next time I will buy it my self. Thank you." With that Saitou went to the parking lot and on his way to work in a black Mazda6 sport sedan. They both have each one a car, Saitou have a black Mazda6 sport sedan mean while Kaoru have the same car but in blue.

After that, Kaoru went to have a shower and wearing her uniform, her uniform was red and black mean while Saitou was blue. Kaoru put a lip gloss on her lips and wear her glove straight to her car and on her way to see her boss Katsura.

When Kaoru got to the place, they are 8 cars on the parking lot so the meeting has all ready have started. Kaoru get out of her car with her sword on her wrist. Kaoru enter the building and headed to the meeting room. Kaoru was in front of a huge oak carve in a Chinese dragon and Kaoru push it to reviled many person in the room.

"That all the information about the resent out break that heaped and the information that I have given you all can help in any way. I will be introducing you some new in to your group today and she will be joining you court Battosai." Katsura said to everyone in the room.

"So, is she the one who collect the data that you give to us? The data was very detail, she must very good." Aoshi said to Katsura.

"Yes, it is Aoshi. She is the leader of a group of people that she saves and trains them in the art of spying, they call the shiseiten. She have bean by my side for a long time and have help in many way that you don't know. You can come in know Kaoru." Katsura said.

Kaoru heard Katsura voiced and push the oak door carve in a Chinese dragon and Kaoru push it to see the person in the room. Kaoru enter the room. She could feel that she was the center of attention. Its was making her skin crawl.

"I'm sorry for my lateness Katsura, Hiko and mina. I just have to dispose some thing that is being poking me for a long time knows. I'm sorry. So, let me introduced my self. I'm Kaoru Kamiya; I'm a personal secretary for Katsura-san. I'm also the leader of the shiseiten. My weapon is a long katana and a white marvel flute. And Katsura should I tell them about it?" Kaoru saying to the other and staring at Saitou for an answer.

Kaoru was afraid to tell that she is the wife of the miburo wolf because Saitou was secret man he don't like people other them him to know his personal life. When she saw a smirk on his face while smoking that means he agrees to let her tell the secret. Her face turns in to an evil smile and nodded at Saitou, that she gets the idea.

"Don't be afraid Missy to tell us anything, we won't hurt you. Battosai just look like that when you get to know him, he is a nice person. So, don't afraid tell us. By the I'm Sanosuke Sagara." Sano receive a death glair by Battosai and Saitou.

I know why is Battosai want to kill right know for say those word but what wrong with Saitou I didn't say anything to pissed him of in any matter.

"Thank you for the encroachment Sano but I'm saying to you that your pick up line is very bad and I'm taken by the way so don't try flirt with me Ok your are not my type anyway. So, I was saying that is I'm also the wife to Saitou Hajime or miburo wolf as people call him." Kaoru say it with the joy in her heart and smiling at her wolf.

Everyone in the room except for Battosai, Aoshi, Katsura and Hiko was in a state of shock. Sano, Megumi, Misao, Tomoe mouth was like 0 and like they blood was drain from they body.

"I did know that Saitou was married, you must be really goddess to marry Saitou. He really can crawl under my skin so many times. Nice to meat the wife of the wolf. I'm Misao Makamichi." Misao have a real high sprite in her.

"I thought the meeting is done for know, you all can get to know each other in later time. So, kaoru you will be working with Saitou and helping the other in every way you can't. That the end of the meeting. Go back to work everyone. Saitou will show you around this place and your office." Hiko said to kaoru while exit the room with Katsura.

That all for this chapter. Till next time you guys.

ELLIE 31773


	3. Chapter 3

My Wolf

Chapter 3

TOMOE P.O.W

When Hiko ask us all to attend a very impotent meeting, the first thing that I think that some thing big is going too heaped. I got some information form my husband Kenshin or you call him Battosai that Shishio Makoto have some insane idea to reveled to the world that vampire and ware wolf existed among the human life and become supreme leader of the world. That will never happen as long as I, my husband and my friend are alive.

But my guest was out when Katsura said someone to come into the meeting room. When the first time I have see her, it was the first I was speechless to see a beautiful woman in front all of us. She have the most beautiful blue eyes that I ever see , long black hair like silk that tied by a red ribbon that match her uniform and her body it was like a goddess . She look younger then my self maybe she is a new member of Kenshin court. I could make a new friend and show her the place get to know her.

When Katsura announce who is she to us, it was a shocking new to all of us even for Kenshin. I think no one see it but I know my husband a lot more then any one else. She was Kaoru Kamiya, his personal secretary. The person who helps us finds the most impotent data for out mission and our target.

We have Saitou and Aoshi for the information but knot as detail as her report ever time for the mission. She was like my idol. I thought that she would be older then me because she is same age as Saitou and Kenshin but the women in front of me is a very young women, I can't not believe what I'm seeing in front of my eyes.

When I thought it the last of the shock to have in this meeting then again I was wrong. In all of people, she is the leader of the shiseiten know as a group of assassin and ninja that was build from her self with her husband. The one million dollars question. Who is her husband? At that moment Kaoru her self answer to us as Sano is flirting with her that is none other then Saitou Hajime the Miburo wolf.

I could feel my body shiver when she said that. She must be a saint to be married to Saitou. Should a beautiful and powerful women or were wolf marry to a very daring were wolf that ever walk on this plant. He was my husband arrivals in the battle field.

Then the meeting ended with she will be working with us under her husband. Hiko and Katsura was the first one to get out of the meeting room. I gather all my will power to go and meat her and introduce my self to her and the other.

NORMAL P.O.V

When Katsura and Hiko were gone. I put a very bid smile on my face and went to my husband side to meat my new comrade in battle. Then I saw her Battosai wife she was very pail then usual must be from the shock that I have give her. "Please just call Kaoru. I'm very sorry for shock that I have given you all. Are you all right? " kaoru look at Tomoe.

"Are we just to sit here or what I'm still having a lot more work to do then to stay to hear you all talk all day? The high sprit and cant stay put is Itachi or Misao. The doctor beside her, kitsune or Megumi. The man beside the Itachi is an iceman, Okashira of the oniwabanshu or Aoshi. The roster head is Zanza or Sano. The women beside battosai his wife Tomoe or the white quean. Last and not leas is Battosai you know him, so just go with our work know."

"Anata mou! Stop it. I think that he just excited that he got a new toy in the jail last night. I caught some one on a mission and a very strange one to. That why my anata can't wait to antagonizing him for information that he has. Don't worry I know you all very much from the story that Saitou tell me when he come back home. You all know how to make me laugh you know. Let's get to know each other on lunch at Akabeko if you all not busy at lunch if not an other time."

"I think the girls and I are free at lunch but we don't know about the guys. We love to have lunch with you Kaoru, we always eat at the Akabeko when lunch. Don't worry we just get used to his personality." Misao stare at Saitou and smiling at Kaoru; if look can kill Saitou have killed her on the spot.

"I think we can't go lunch with you all today, we busy on some thing. I'm sorry Kaoru-san. I think I take my leave know I have a report to right about the stunt that I have make on our last mission." Kenshin said to Kaoru and the other agrees.

"OK then see you lady at Akabeko on lunch. Until that I have to do some unfinished business to attend to for Katsura as a gift from me to him personally before I enter your court. See you all alter then." Kaoru eyes glint in the ray of sun, the evil smile and her eyes make Megumi and Tomoe hair stand out. After that kaoru left the place.

"Do you all that bad vive or what, I think she is more dangerous then the wolf. She gives me the creep. OK sees you guys latter I'm going to do my work."

"What work baka toriatama, you just take a nap at your office not much work for me to think of. I do agree what you are saying but I think she is a very good person, full of life and surprises in her life. I really want to know what so special about Saitou that she fine him very interesting even to marry him. Kaoru must be very demanding to keep Saitou behave like that." Megumi said to Sano while lauding.

"I do not sleep all the time, I do my work just you never see it. I'm going to see Tae, she said she want my help on some thing at the Akabeko. Kitsune be care full about Kaoru don't end up be eaten by her, you she a wolf after all and your a fox." Megumi was furious at that Sano said to her.

Sano and Megumi when arguing with one another then stop by Battosai saying he is getting a headache with all of this thing and everyone went to they one problem. Battosai and Tomoe went to finish the report. Aoshi and Misao went to the library to find some date for how what how who knew. Megumi got her lab to do some researches on some thing. Sano go to the Akabeko.

That all for the third chapter of my blue wolf. I hope you all like it. See you later.

THANK YOU FOR READING MY FIC!  
PLEASE REVIEW PEOPLE!

ELLIE 31773


	4. Chapter 4

Its long since I have updated, I'm very sorry for that. My life just keeps giving more work when I just want to right my story. I'm going to make it longer in this chapter for making it up for you all I try my best. I give you all love and kisses for you all of my reviewer and my beta reader. She the best from the best in my heart.

I love you,

I want you,

But I don't own you

I'm so sad

But it's the truth that Saitou and the other are not mine

OK that was sad. Not. On with my story before I start saying weird thing.

_**Blue Wolf**_

Chapter 4

They all waited for Kaoru to come at the Akabeko but there was no singe of her any nay were. Then Tae came at they table to see what are they waiting for they all usually odder the food , chat awhile with Tsubame and eat but this time they are waiting for some one from the look on there faces.

Can I know who he or she is?

She is a new member of Kenshin court and she asks us to have lunch with her but I can't sense her ki any were .Her name is Kaoru.

Then Tae giggle a littler. Tomoe and there other were surprise to see Tae giggle. So she is the new member of Kenshin at last, Kaoru can be by his side like she wanted. Tae smile. So they are a little but sad because Kaoru is late.

So Kaoru at last have entered Kenshin court I'm happy for her. She will come just be patents she is on a mission right now. By the way, Kaoru did not eat at this place but she has her private place that I have same just for her. Come with me, let's wait her at place.

Every one was shock again to know that Tae have known Kaoru. They all fallow Tae to the back at the Akabeko and stop at a dead end before they could say anything. Tae said some language the door open in front of them reveling a beautiful garden. Shade tree, many color full flower it's like heaven.

They mouth was like O. Sano thing if he is getting way to much surprise in three day his hair would be grey. Misao ask Tae when did she know Kaoru. Kaoru was her best friend, she help her in many way in her life.

They all could see the nice view out side. Then they all sad at a table under the tree, Tae take they odder. They want to wait for Kaoru but Tae said she know what Kaoru wants for her lunch. Last and not least Tae thank you for helping for to day Sano. Sano smirk at Megumi.

Then Misao saw something very interesting our side. There was a blue Mazda 6 sport sedan was being chase by two cars. One at her right side and the other one are at the back of the car. That was a sped chase the person in the sport sedan would surely die but then the sport sedan turn to the right and hit the break and lovely in to the parking space at the Akabeko mean while the car that chase the car when straight and bump in two more car opposite of them making a big blast when they. Misao thing the person who driving the car mast be a devil to drive a car like that and not leaving a scratch or a dint on that car.

Misao saw the person coming out of the car it's was none other then Kaoru Hajime.

Misao was so happy to be working with kaoru. She was so cool. She cant wait to speck to her when she reaches this room.

Mean while Misao was witness of the crime the other was busy calling the ambulance and repotting to the HQ. At the time Kaoru enter the room and see the all of them fussing about the crime that she have done. Kaoru just smile and said to every one just to live it like that it will be taken care by her cleaner. Kaoru look at Misao sending shiver to she.

Do you like what you see Misao. I could secant that you watch all the event that happened just knows. So what you comment about me. While sitting beside Megumi.

Megumi was furious to Kaoru to know that Kaoru who stared the exsident down there.

She shouts at Kaoru and saying that she a cruel killer. All of us did kill but not in brood daylight involved innocent people at the Sean. Megumi was force to sit down at her chair by Sano seeing that Kaoru was not slight move from the word came from Megumi mouth and that smile see it like your are going to die. Megumi was mad at Sano by force sing her to sit but when she look at Kaoru eyes, she was frighten beyond all else her eyes was amber not any more azure blue any more.

I didn't kill any innocent people by that stunt that I just done; if you don't trust me ask Misao she saw everything that happen. I'm a killer but I will not kill innocent people just like that. On the time that car collide there was no car and no people at that time. I have planed first before I do it in real life. The member of the shiseiten will make sure that there will be no bystander or car entering the place that I going to do my mission.

Misao just nod what Kaoru was saying. Megumi just lower her head a littler hurt but the little trust that she gave to Kaoru and saying her killer no one deserve to call some one a killer even its true .Kaoru was doing it for the good of all of us. Megumi apologies to Kaoru about her sudden out burst. Every one was a fried that she is going to die for saying doses words to her. Kaoru closed her eyes for a moment and then her eye was back to normal.

Don't fell bad Megumi what your saying is half true. I love to see a doctor that care that why DrGensai - sensei love you very much as his appetents. You have many qualities to become a great doctor like Gensai-sensie. He is coming here right now to lunch with us.

By the time Kaoru finish her explanation to Megumi Ayame and Suzume enter the room with laugh and Tae. DrGensai-sensei carrying some food on the try. Tomoe, Misao, Megumi and Sano they never see Ayame and Suzume so happy before. Both of them are very fond of Kaoru. Kaoru was so caring to them that make they question them self how could some so deadly bee so gentle to Ayame and Suzume. Sano could send that Kaoru was not putting a mask like an assassin should be but her smile and laugh was 100 pure from her heart.

They all have a big lunch to gather the room was full of laughter fun and game. They all saw that she what the rumor said about her was not true and Sano was jealous that guys like Saitou have a wife like Kaoru. Kaoru pay the bills and them all going back to HQ. They all said good bye to Ayame and Suzume.

Kaoru ask that Tomoe to right with her in her car because Tomoe, Misao, Megumi and Sano came by one car. Tomoe was very happy but Misao was a little bit disappointed but after Kaoru whisper some thing to her Misao was jumping like having too much sugar in her blood. Megumi, Tomoe and Sano was wandering what did Kaoru speck to Misao that make her like that. Kaoru just smile and enter her car with Tomoe.

Both of the talk about them self as wife to the most fired assassin in the world they could not talk it with Megumi and Misao because they are not married yet. Both of them have a lot incoment and they enjoy each other company. But the time they got to the HQ both of them like sister.

Kaoru park her car beside Saitou car. Tomoe and Kaoru went to join the other in the cafeteria. Kenshin, Aoshi was shock to here from the even that happened that Misao have told them but for Saitou he know that some one have been naught. When Kaoru and Tomoe enter have room Kenshin, Aoshi and Saitou have a serious faces on they faces.

Kaoru didn't a fried getting mad at Kenshin and Aoshi but not Saitou. She could that Saitou is planning some thing in his head for her punishment latter its making her shiver to the bone. Kaoru would just take a bullet thought the heart then end up in saitou little seam.

Tomoe take a set beside Kenshin meanwhile Kaoru just trying to run away from a very lust full wolf from getting some he wants from her. Every one expect her to sit beside Saitou but she just past through him but Saitou caught her writs and force Kaoru to sit on his lap kaoru trying to get lost from Saitou grip but kaoru know its useless but she have to try. Saitou was having fun that kaoru fear of him when she did some thing badly and naught.

Then Saitou said some thing to her that make her blush as red as blood at her face. "Kaoru do you remember the first time we have a very hard core making love with each other. If I were you blue wolf .I consider to be prepared tonight because by the I'm finish with you .You are going to regret that you been a naught little women." The words that Saitou said make Kaoru body shiver and incensing her lust for him.

Kaoru all so know that Saitou can't wait to get home, she could fell his member Harding when he said that to her. She just stops her struggle and came down. "I'm not letting you have all the fun in this marriage Saitou. I can do what ever I want even you don't agree with it." Saitou let her go after she said that in his eyes she look very beautiful when she mad and Kaoru excused her self from all of them and go else where.

Tomoe was so mad at Saitou playing Kaoru like that. But then Saitou said "Don't be mad at some thing you don't know women. Kaoru was shivering because she like what I did to her and she blush not because she shy it's because she is think like I did. Don't judge book by its cover. I have live long enough with her to know her personality but you just know her half a day. You should teach you wife some manners Battosai. Maybe some day she dies if she keeps jumping to conclusion like that." Saitou take out a cigarette and light it.

Kenshin was really mad and wanted to fight back but Tomoe said no and said thank you for teaching her to be a better person after hearing what Tomoe said Saitou left the table to find Kaoru. Sano and Megumi decided to live them a lone to cool down so both of go the finish they job while Misao is trying to get Aoshi agree so that she could take driving lesson from kaoru.

After they all are gone Tomoe have a little chat with her husband about today event but Kenshin was giving her a hard time explaining to him with his mouth nibbling on her ear lobe and lower to her thought and to her collar bone. Kenshin stop when Tomoe tug Kenshin hair very hard. Making Kenshin smirk.


	5. Chapter 5

Thank you for the nice review. Is there any one like to beta this story please emails me?

**Joey8**

**Inuhitokiri**

**Baby blues jade**

**Yunibell**

**Anime-goddess sakura**

**Jovianwolfgirl**

**ShizukanaKuragari **

**Thank you very much. Here is the first lemon with Kaoru and Saitou.**

**Enjoy**

**Blue Wolf**

**Chapter 6 **

After Kaoru have finish talk to Yukito she went to her father mansion to give the old texts to him for safe keeping until she can translate it. Mean while she was with her father she tell him that she and Saitou have decided to have a baby no mater what he says. She just wanted his blessing for her child from his grand father.

Katsura know when Kaoru make a decision nothing can change it. He just smiles at her giving her the blessing and support for that he would love to see his first grand child.

Tonight is the full red moon. The night that give werewolf to reproduce or simple to be pregnant. Kaoru reach the house it's was almost night as the sun sets down.

Kaoru was waiting for Saitou to come back home staring at the open sliding door. The wind playing with the curtain the full red moon shines up in the sky so beautiful. To day is they anniversary of they marriage. It's been five hundred year since the day she meet Saitou.

Kaoru touch her tummy, she knows the possibility of having a child at this time but she wanted a child as her own. She has adopted many child as her own but not Saitou child. She wanted that so much so did Saitou.

When Saitou enter the house, he sees that Kaoru was standing looking at the red moon with the blue kimono that she wears on the first time they see each other. Her silky hair move with the wind showing her shoulder from her kimono.

He slowly embraces her softly, smelling her sweet cent of jasmine. Running his hand in her hair. Kaoru take the opportunity to rest her head on his chest.

"You terrify me. You make me feel thing I do not want to feel. You are so courageous you terrify me. Are you afraid" Saitou kiss her hard. Possessive. A little brutal.

"No… yes. I don't know. Maybe a little" Kaoru tugged at Saitou earlobe with her teeth.

"You know what you are doing" Saitou hand was low on the spine, fingers spread wide, palm burning her right through her clothing. His voice harsh with hunger. So much hunger. Kaoru womb clenched and her nipples harden in to tight peaks.

"You're asking me if I'm courting to you" Kaoru body ached, felt empty. Kaoru turn up her face to his, her arms circling his ne and kisses him, to tongue licking his lips, her hand sliding down to his chest to brush the thick bulge pressed so tightly against her.

"Be very certain. Because I will not let you go Kaoru. You are mine forever to my heart connected. You are mind and mine alone." Saitou beast was roaring to Kaoru. She just smiles at him to have some one for herself. Someone to talk with m share laughter with, angry and be frightened of.

Saitou can feel what she thinking about having a child at this time but he just smirks at Kaoru with a shine in his eyes.

"I'm not an easy man to be with" Kaoru kiss him again stopping him in mid sentence.

He tasted carnal. Hot. Sweet and close to love.

"I'm not an easy woman to be with either" Kaoru broke off to kiss him again, her finger sliding beneath his uniform to fell his chest.

"Kaoru, I think I'm going to be addicted to kissing you" Saitou was enjoying this very much it's been since they have a slow sex like this. Slowly Kaoru walk away from his embrace further more to see the out side from the balcony. A slow, wicked grin curved her mouth hand set Kaoru eyes sparkling.

"I need lots of thing to make me happy and keep me happy. I'm that kind of girl."

"What kind of girl" suspicion crept Saitou voice.

"Needy, High maintenance" Kaoru said that with her hand on her hip.

"I don't doubt that for a minuet" His gaze drifted over her face.

"Come here" Extended his hand to Kaoru

Kaoru back up, she meant to hold her ground but his eyes had gone to red and darkened with desire. A shiver of excitement went down her spine.

"You herd me, Kaoru. Come here to me" Saitou voice was low utterly soft. A whisper of velvet stocking her body. Excitement surged through her. Saitou look grim and forbidding with his body so hard with his need with her.

Saitou eyes in deep hunger as the way he looked as if he were starving for here body that set her body pounding. As if nothing could or would stop his possession of her.

Kaoru stepped closer but just out of reach that heighten Saitou desire. Kaoru wanted to see Saitou eyes glare with brutal hunger clawing at her.

Saitou felt lust rising sharply , he cough her arm , pulled Kaoru the scant feet separating them so that her body fell against his .Her heat nearly melted him , her skin was satin soft. Her breasts pusher into his chest he felt her hard nipples rise, fall against him with each breath she took.

Saitou fingers fisted in Kaoru hair, pulling her head back to his mouth fused with hers. Liquid heat poured though her body, veins and muscle nearly catching her on fire. Kaoru felt the harsh tug on her hair, Saitou mouth crushing hers eating her.

Kaoru demanded more, her eyes were amber, and her fingers turn in to claws. She cough at his uniform, tore it desperate to get at his skin. She devoured his mouth, kiss for his deliberately pushing his need higher. Saitou brushed aside his clothing as he stripped Kaoru kimono away, baring her breasts to his hungry gaze. Kaoru was breasts beautiful, spilling out of the material enough and firm good enough to eat.

Kaoru hips bucked hard against her Saitou, her belly contracted and a hot moan escaped. Suckling her breast. With each swipe of his tongue and tug with his teeth, he felt her body rock, muscles contract. He knew her body was wet and slick welcoming him.

Kaoru love the way her desire feed his needs. Saitou wanted her there to fulfill for him as much as she expected for him. Saitou carry Kaoru to they bed room lay her at the bed staring at her.

"Kaoru I'm asking for the last time. Do you wanted to do this to have a baby right now. Because when I have start there is no stopping me my koibito. So tell me"

Kaoru closed her eyes "Forever I will be with you anata but I'm greedy I want it now. Forgive me."

With that Saitou stripped Kaoru deliberately rough, arousing her further, he tool possession of her mouth again as he pull her naked body tightly against his.

Kaoru cried out wanted to sob with so much pleasure running through her body. Her hips against him wanting more. In reward, his hand cupped her breast teasing her nipple; stroking and caressing waves through her body tightened her womb.

His teeth nibble at her breast. Holding her pinned against the poll of the bed he laved he belly button and pressed little kisses on her stomach.

Kaoru breathe come in gasps .Saitou hand jerking her thighs apart. Easily slip his finger through her heat, pressed deeper in to her.

Kaoru eyes meet with Saitou. She loves Saitou face that masculine line etched a warrior's face. A lover face. She brushed her finger tips over his jaw line, lips while staring in to his red eyes reviling sheer intensity of his desire for her.

"I want you right now, my dear blue wolf" His voice was husky. His fingers pushed deep so that she couldn't stop the way he hips rode him, every muscle contracting with heart-stopping pleasure.

" I know my anata, fuck me .Its hurt so much with out you " Kaoru could barely mange to ret the word out , gasping as his fingers retreated and plunged deep again.

"No other woman only you can make and give me pleasure" Kaoru cried out as Saitou finger withdrew. His creation was painfully hard that he could no longer bear. He enters her feminine channel so slick and hot with hunger for him in one plunge.

Kaoru moaned. He keep her gaze captive as he pressed in to her slow, long stock through her feminine folds that Kaoru gripped him like a tight fist blood flowing out of his skin.

He pushed a little deeper again and again Saitou wanted to be so deep she would never get him out.

Kaoru shuddered with pleasure as he begins to move withdrawing a long excruciatingly slow movement that robed her ability to think. She could only feel, only dig in to the blood dripping from her finger to cover her hand as he plunged into her hard and deep driving through her fold while Kaoru screamed his name very loud.

But Saitou didn't stop but he kept going powerfully into her thick and hard tilting her to get better angle until Kaoru sobbed for relief. Its was frightening to need so much, to feel helpless under the boarding beat of sexual hunger.

"Saitou" That all his name the breathless plea sent him careering out of control. Shrieking for release. Her body was like hot silk, her feminine channel as tight as a fist, squeezing and gapping until the friction burs trough him. Saitou shout her name and releases in her both of them gasping for breath lung burn and body on fire while the world around stop.

Saitou watch her sleep peace full and a smile on her face. He cuddles her "You are the only one for me Kaoru, free with nothing stand in your way. Happy anniversary my dear." Saitou fell a sleep proud of his family.

I hope you like it because it's my first.

Review please!!!!

ELLIE 31773


	6. Chapter 6

Blue Wolf

Chapter 6

It was late in the evening when Kaoru wake up from her deep slumber the sun was setting down from the sky out side of the window. It's been like century that Kaoru see Saitou like this his hair flow long until his waist and his tattoo that mark him as a princes of the wolf kind.

Lately she was the one to wake up first then him how Kaoru love to spend hour staring at his face playing with his hair with out any word or his pride in her way. Saitou didn't love to be touch besides when having sex. He rarely show his heart or his love for her in front of other but his affection to her that other think was he is very possessive of his dear wife his mate.

The first ten years of they marry its been painful for her that Saitou never show her his love for her that she nearly run away from her dear mate because of that but Saitou chase away her fear telling here how he feel from the bottom of his heart and they marriage stick like glue until now.

He was like velvet hard out side and soft in side. Saitou look so handsome when his hair long like its is right now same as her. Kaoru hair became more long then usual and her body change a little and her skin become more beautiful then it was before. Her nail turns in to claw and her tattoo at the back at her hand.

Kaoru trace the battle scar on Saitou body one by one remembering the past life that both of them share together and now she is carrying his child in her womb. It will take four or five month for her to know what its gender and Kaoru hope its will be twin. Both of them boys or one boy one girl that doesn't mater.

Kaoru touch her flat tummy and a smile at her pink lips and was surprise when Saitou pull her to his body and a kiss. He run his hand in her hair and tucks it behind her ears to see her face and those azure blue eyes that mean the world to him.

"We should take a bath together koibito it's been to long since I am the center of your attention."

"I love to anata it will be fun to see your old self habit die hard as much as the segregate. I give you much attention every day Saitou if that didn't satisfied your hunger for my love I don't know what will. I'm sure what the other think that both of us didn't come to work to day."

Saitou just smirk at Kaoru and drag her in to the bath room. First Kaoru wash Saitou with hot water and start with his applying soap to his body from his back to his chest and spread to his long arms to his fingers in slow pace making Saitou member hard with her touches.

Saitou growl at her ministration with her small hand running trough his body and stopping at the place it hurt the most his member. He was at bliss he could wait for his turn running his hand at her body it's just like a drug to his soul. Kaoru rinse the soap on his body and stared on his long thick hair and rinse it for the last time and she went kneeling in front of him with a smirk view at his clean naked body.

Kaoru like her lips and lick Saitou member with the tip of her tongue playing with it sucking it hard and taking it all in her mouth and start to pump his member with her warm mouth making Saitou losing him self and wanting more. Saitou grab Kaoru hair and pushing his member in to Kaoru mouth.

After a few time he came in to her mouth and Kaoru swallowed all his seed that went in to his mouth leaving him panting after the oral sex that Kaoru give him. Kaoru just look at him while savoring his taste in her mouth.

Saitou kiss her on the lips and start her bath. Same as Kaoru did to him but he is taking his time playing with her breast and making claw mark at her back it didn't hurt Kaoru it just turn Kaoru on. Like any body else in this world she love to have wild sex rather the slow one.

Taking his time showing his love to her, playing with her ear lobe to her sensitive skin and muscle making her moan loud for his pleasure. Then he washes it and start on her hair.

Dame him to hell it felt so good his finger in her hair.

"Saitou I can't take it any more I want it now, its not fair you take your time in making me wet with you hand. I want you member in side my warm cave right now I cant take it any more." Kaoru scream at Saitou while fingering her core. The juice flowing in to her hand and on the flow.

"I never see you this horny before koibito its fun seeing you like this. Begging me for it." While Saitou touching the head his member slow went up and down on her core and not entering it.

Kaoru can't think or speck any more her breath become in short breath and her face was flush. All that she could mange to said was "Please my velvet wolf' in shuttering voice.

Saitou went in side of her in one trust feeling her wet core easy for him to move its was bliss for both of them. Saitou pull out of Kaoru core and put his member in the middle of her breast and Kaoru push them together while he move and he come in to Kaoru face with his cum on her face.

That was new to they love making it's was the first time he didn't come in side her. Kaoru just smile at Saitou beside her and it came to her mind what the point of taking a bath when they playing around so much for taking a bath.

"I take a shower first and start making diner it's was lovely anata maybe we should do it more often. I would mind your attention on me like that."

Saitou went to take a shower at the other bath room. By the time he finish taking a shower diner was serve. They eat the late dinner and watch news on the TV about new news about what happen today while they were a sleep and having fun. After that both of them when straight to bed again for tomorrow is a new day with many thing to do.

The next morning Kaoru and Saitou wake up have breakfast and went to work. This time Saitou did want Kaoru to drive so they came in Saitou car only.

"I think they will be surprise to see your new look anata. I think if some one how didn't know you would faint see you new look I'm jealous at you right now. But why didn't you cut you hair you said you love your hair short."

"Because it makes me remember how I first dare you on our second time bumping in to each other. You know how I love to see you jealous over me so give me your love. If your are thinking that I'm being soft that right but for you only."

Kaoru giggle and blush at Saitou this was its rare moment that her husband show his love to her other then in bed. When they arrive at the station its seam that Battosai, Aoshi and Misao car is at the parking lot that was a surprise even Sano bike is still there. Kaoru and Saitou look at each other and went to find out what happened?

ELLIE31773


End file.
